


Sehun With EXO Hyungs

by one-oh-four (Jessstylie)



Category: EXO
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessstylie/pseuds/one-oh-four
Summary: An evidence (a fic where) of Sehun having eight handsome guys wrapped around his pinkie finger.





	1. Gaon Chart Awards 2017

**Author's Note:**

> ermm :)

“Oh Sehun!”

He heard them announce his name as the winner of the popularity award.

Flustered. He feels the blood from all over his body travelled up to his head.

The fans were screaming wild, and he heard the emcees saying something, but he can’t understand what because of the pandemonium his brothers are causing beside him.

Even before they announce the winner, they were looking at him with something in their eyes that he cannot put his finger on. They keep looking at him and smiling at him, which makes him even more flustered (and shy), he can’t help but look at his clasped hands (while smiling).

Baekhyun hyung is already stand-crouching and immediately got out of his chair to ‘sweep’ the floor he’s going to walk on later. Jongdae hyung is already screaming with Minseok hyung. Jongin hyung is just laughing, looking at him, just like Kyungsoo hyung. He could see Chanyeol hyung jumping up and down, screaming like a baby, his arms up in the air, bottles of water clasped in his hands. Junmyeon hyung seems like he’s going to cry.

He stood up and made his way up the stage where Baekhyun hyung even slapped his butt cheek.

_Yixing hyung_

If only Yixing hyung is here, he would be cheering for him as well.

Ahh. He can’t be like this.

Get yourself together, Sehunna.

He just said some words of gratitude for the fans, and his hyungs as well. All the while giving all his might and strength not to laugh.

His hyungs are like babies!

**Later that evening at their dorm**

_Tatong_

He checked his handphone and saw that he got a message from Yixing hyung!

He excitedly opened the message.

**From:**

**Issing-gege** : Sehunnie, gege watched the broadcast like you told me to! Congratulations on your award! You’re really grown up, now! Gege is proud of you.

He realized he’s smiling while reading the message.

**To:**

**Issing-gege:** Xiexie, gege! I miss you, hyung. When are you going home? I’ll treat you to grilled beef or pork belly. Did you watch my performance of They Never Know?

**From:**

**Issing-gege:** Yes! You were fantastic! I’ve been looking forward to it ever since you’ve sent me that video of yourself dancing at the studio. I knew you’ll do very good. You’re awesome!

**To:**

**Issing-gege:** You flatter me, hyung. Anyways, hurry up and come home. We really miss you, hyung. I’ll treat you to a meal when you arrive here. I know you’re tired, so please rest well. Be healthy, and don’t skip meals! We’ll really like it if we see you gained weight. Take care, hyung. Hurry up and come home.

**From:**

**Issing-gege:** Yes, _hyung._ I’ll be coming home this weekend, get your wallet ready. I know you’re busy preparing for the album this summer, so you better stay healthy and well. Good night, Sehunnie.

**To:**

**Issing-gege:** My wallet’s always ready, hyung! See you this weekend! I heard your album’s almost ready! I’ll look forward to it! Good night, Issing-gege.


	2. Sehun When He Wants To Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who does he finds when he wants to travel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are REALLY APPRECIATED! Please tell me more instances of sweet Sehun/Hyungs interactions...

"Sehun, sit with hyung tomorrow at the plane", Yixing hyung called at him across the room.

They had just finished the Japan leg of their tour and were preparing to go to bed, and hang around their hotel rooms.

He walked towards his hyung and sat down the floor in front of him.

"But I'm not leaving tomorrow for South Korea, hyung. I'll be staying here and maybe tour around here. Do you want to come with me?", he asked his hyung who he misses a lot when he's not in South Korea.

His hyung looked at him. REALLY looked at him.  
"You know hyung will come with you if hyung can, right?", he asked him.

And Sehun understands. His hyung is very busy right now. Lots of practice and recordings. He wished Yixing hyung would agree to come with him; it would be helpful for his health if he just take a day or two off.

"Of course, hyung, I understand. But please take good care of yourself. We don't want to hear any news of you fainting at the airport, again", he answered.

"Yeah, hyung is taking good care of his health now, don't worry. Now go to bed, Hunnie", Yixing hyung patted his head before standing up and plopping onto the bed shared with Baek hyung.

Now Sehun really felt helpless, and don't know who to ask to come with him. He doesn't really want to tour Japan alone. His manager hyung is okay, yeah, but it'll be different if one of his hyungs come with him.

"Sehun! What are you still doing? Why aren't you going to bed?", he heard Baek hyung ask him.

"Hyung, come with me tomorrow", he pouted.

Baek hyung walked towards him.  
"Where are we going?", he asked.

He felt himself smile.  
"Around here! Maybe Universal Studios, hot spots around Japan!", he babbled excitedly. He even heard Yixing hyung chuckled on the bed.

"Oh? You're staying here? I can't. I'm sorry, baby Hunnie", he said while pouting.

And Sehun really understands. Sehun also knows his hyung is really sorry.  
A little break would also help him heal his stress. 

"I understand, hyung"

"Really, Hunnie. I'm sorry. But if you're going to Universal Studios, buy me some cute items", Baek hyung patted his head before jumping on the bed, disturbing the almost asleep Yixing hyung.

Now what should he do? Who does he ask?

"Sehunnie!"

He heard someone shout after the bang, which turned out to be the door opening.

"Ya! Chanyeolla! Don't be so loud! What are you doing here?!", Baek hyung shouted, making Yixing hyung grunt.  
Baek hyung is the one being so loud now.

"Sorry", Chanyeol hyung whispered, before scanning the room and making eye contact with Sehun.

"Sehunnie, come with me outside!", Chanyeol shouted-whispered at him before exiting the room.

Sigh.

Since he has nothing to do, he stood up to follow his bothersome hyung.

"Let's eat at McDonald's", are the first words he heard after shutting the door behind him.

"What?", he asked.

"You heard me. Let's eat at McDonald's"

"Why? It's almost morning"

"Exactly! I'm hungry"

"It'll be your treat"

"Of course, Sehunnie"

"Are we coming with the manager hyung?"

"No, just the two of us"

"Hyung, I have something to ask you"

"What?", Chanyeol hyung turned to face him so fast he almost slipped on the ground.

"Would you stay here for a few days with me?"

It was almost torture; his hyung is just looking at him,brows furrowed, like he's gone crazy.

"Okay!", his hyung answered before continuing on his way to McDonald's

He still can't believe his ears.

He's going to tour Japan with Chanyeol hyung!

Now he knows who to ask when he wants to go somewhere and relax.

Chanyeol hyung.


	3. ISAC 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comforting hyungs are good at making him blush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give me feedback and a penny of your thoughts! hope you like it :)

“Sehun, you’re going to ISAC”, his manager told him.

Sometimes it annoys him that they have no say about a matter. They just do it. They just have to succumb in whatever their managers say, like they have no choice.

And this is just one of the instances where it does annoy him.

“Yes, manager hyung”, he just mumbled, looking up from his handphone.

“Don’t stay long on your handphone, your eyes will get hurt”, his manager said before turning to go out the room.

“Who’re the others to come with me?” he shouted after him.

“Junmyeon and Chanyeol are in my top list. They are friendly, not like you”, his manager said without looking at him by the door.

“Please, please try to be friendly and make friends”, his manager hyung added, now looking at him desperately.

He just nodded.

How can he make friends without him thinking of what the other idols think of him? Even if he belongs to the Nation’s Boy Group, even if he is the maknae of the group [even if he has the most fans], he still feels insecure. Making new friends is scary. He doesn’t know what they think of him.

He only trusts his hyungs, and other older friends.

“Sehunnie!”, a voice boomed followed by a ‘blag!’, which turned out to be the door opening.

He knew once and for all that it was Chanyeol hyung. He has the tendency to make a loud entrance when he was excited.

Chanyeol hyung’s smiley face made him excited too, for no reason at all.

“Heard you’re going to ISAC”, his hyung said, sitting on the couch with him.

“Yeah”

“Aren’t you excited?!”

“Sure”

“Well, you should be! You’re going with me! The others are jealous, if you saw Yixing hyung’s face when he heard the manager say you’re going with us”

“What did they say?”

“They said it would be pretty awesome to see you play”

“Ah, right! What sports do we play? Are we just three?”

“I dunno, Sehunnie. I heard them talk about archery. Less chances of us getting injured”

He didn’t answer. His mind was going into panic, now. Archery? He doesn’t know anything about the said sport! Why aren’t they adding swimming to the line up game this year? Or basketball? He plays really good at basketball [he plays basketball with Minseok hyung, Yixing hyung, and sometimes Chanyeol hyung. Jongin tags along sometimes, too]

“Sehun, are you alright?”, Chanyeol hyung asked.

“Yes, hyung, I’m alright”

“Listen, I know you’re worried that archery is not really your sport, but there are still more days to practice”

He just looked down.

“Look, I’ll come with you during practice. I’ll train with you, and not let you alone with the teacher”

He heard his hyung say, which made him relieved. A little.

“Thank you, hyung”

“What else?”, his hyung asked, now pacing the length of the room, right hand holding his chin, like in a deep reverie.

“I’ll never leave you alone during the entire time we are there. We’ll stick to you like wood glue”, his hyung said, looking like a puppy.

Which made him relieved. Really.

“NCT 127 will be there, too. Aren’t you friends with Youngho, and others?”, he heard the door open and came with it Junmyeon hyung’s voice.

“Don’t worry, Sehunnie. They won’t discriminate against you. They’ll look up onto you, not just because you’re a senior but because you’re good and deserving of praises and what your status is now”, Junmyeon hyung told him.

“Yes, Sehun, don’t worry about others. You have us, your hyungs. And our fans that adore you, like a baby”, Chanyeol hyung cooed at him like he was a real baby.

Which made him thankful. Really.

His hyungs are really good at making him blush.


	4. When He's Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungs fuss

He realized he’s coming down with fever.

Oh my God above, why? We have a flight later, not to mention the concert, is what ran into his mind.

“Sehunnie, are you alright?”, Junmyeon hyung asked him.

“You’re hot”, he heard his hyung say, his right hand on his forehead.

“Yeah, hyung. I think I’ll just take some Tylenol; it’ll get better”

“But Sehun, are you sure? We will have a rough day today, the flight and all that there is in the concert preparation”, Junmyeon hyung nagged at him, his face now very close to his.

“Yes, hyung, don’t worry about it, maybe it’s just fall sickness”

“Then get up already, and prepare. I’ll ask Kyungsoo or Chanyeol to cook soup for you”, his hyung stood up to go.

Sigh.

His ‘fall sickness’ really came in a bad timing. He doesn’t want to show the fans he was sick, it’ll just make them worry.

He has to work hard these coming days to show that he’s fine.

It’ll just have to go away, this ‘fall sickness’.

He decided to take a shower to let his body cool down from the heat brought about by the fever, which he ended quickly because his joints really hurt.

He came out of the shower to find his Minseok hyung and Jongdae hyung fussing over a glass of water and a bottle of pills, which turned out to be the Tylenol.

“Oh, Sehunnie!”, Jongdae hyung [shouted] called to him, the bottle of Tylenol in his right hand, which he extends towards him.

“We heard you’re sick! You did not shower with cold water, did you?”, he nagged.

“Here is the water, Hunnie. You should stay healthy, not just for the fans but for your hyungs, too. We’re easily worried, you know that, didn’t you?”, Minseok hyung said as he gave  him the glass of water, and sat down the bed.

“Yeah. You should wear something warm today”, Jongdae hyung said as he paced toward the closet.

He doesn’t want where this is going.

He watched the older as he started rummaging the closet, trying to find clothes.

“Hey, drink the pill already”, Minseok hyung put the pill forcefully in his mouth and brought the glass of water on his lips.

He watched his hyung join Jongdae hyung by the closet, then rummaged for clothes together.

He had a hard time gulping down the water and the pill, because of the sight before him.

He really doesn’t like where this is going.

In the end, they picked a nice denim jacket and a nice t-shirt. They also picked up winter jacket he strongly repudiated, but they insisted that he wear it on the plane.

The three of them walked out of his [shared room with Junmyeon hyung] room to the smell of something delicious.

“Sehunnie, are you alright?”

He looked up to see Yixing hyung still in the room.

“Oh? Yixing hyung, shouldn’t you be heading to the airport now? Heading to Bangkok?”, he asked.

“No, I’ll leave later, Hunnie. Did you take some medicines?”

“Yeah! We made sure he did!”, Jongdae hyung said[shouted]

“Oh? Is that alright with an empty stomach?”, Yixing hyung asked.

“Yeah, you can take it with or without food”, Minseok hyung said, the confusion in Yixing hyung’s face clearing at once.

“I always eat before taking medicine because I will be having an upset stomach otherwise; it would be better if you eat, Sehunnie”, Yixing hyung turned to him.

“Yixing, we should get going”, the manager called

“Yes, hyung”, he said. “Sehun, take care of yourself, for the fans and for the hyungs”, he turned to him.

“See you, Yixing hyung!”

“See you, Yixing”

“Take care!”

Are the words he hears before seeing Yixing hyung’s back disappear behind the door.

“Yah! Sehunnie! Come sit here with hyung!”, Baekhyun hyung called at him.

“Sit here beside me, so tha Kyungsoo will feed me, too”, he said with a smile.

“How are you?”, he asked him, while putting a hand on his forehead.

“Alright, hyung. Don’t worry”, he assured him with a small smile, but his hung just looked at him like he’s crazy.

“You did not look at the mirror properly, did you? You look like you’ve been starved”, his hyung scoffed. “Eat well”

“Yeah, Hunnie. Eat well, you’ve got really dark circles under your eyes”, Kyungsoo hyung said while laying the dishes on the table.

“Guys! Let’s eat!”, Jongdae hyung called.

**At the airport**

“Sehun! Let’s walk together!”

He looked behind him and saw Chanyeol hyung running towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll continue it next chapter :)) I want to attach some photos, but, yeah. this is my first time, so i'm still testing the waters.  
> Translation: I don't know how to use AO3. I'm sorry.


	5. When He's Sick pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungs fuss

Chanyeol Hyung caught up to him at the immigration.

And Started patting and caressing his back, while asking if he's alright.

And promising to to by his side and take care of him.

Especially now that he is sick.

#SeObChan

 

And he feels heat rising up his face. And he knows it's not because of his fever.

[His Hyungs are really good at making him blush]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know :(  
> you guys need to help me.  
> its so stressful my anxiety was triggered  
> literally crying, right now.  
> I'm so sorry


	6. When He’ll Be Out and About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungs are helping and vying to accompany Sehun to his schedule :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short and just.. I dunno.  
> I haven't been able to post anything because I'm having my counseling and rehab. :))  
> Please enjoy!

“Sehun, I heard you’ll be shooting on Jeju this coming week?” Jongdae hyung asked him.

He was currently organizing his packs and shoving them into his luggage at their common room, with the television on; Jongdae hyung and Baekhyun hyung on the other couch shoveling a tub of ice cream in the mouths.

“Yes, hyung. Do you want me to buy you something?” he asked, wondering.

“Oh, nothing. I thought maybe I could do with some day-off, and join you.”

“Why don’t you come with me, hyung?”

“He can’t. He has to practice for his recording with 10 cm for an upcoming SM Station”, Baekhyun hyung interrupted.

“Oh?” he asked.

“Ahhh! Yeeeaaah! Hyung forgot to tell Sehunnie about that!” Jongdae hyung whined.

“Yeah, he requested teacher Soo Man to have a collab with 10 cm after reading some comments on Naver search that were saying they wanted to see ‘Chen oppa and 10 cm to have a project together’”, Baekhyun hyung said.

“That’s good, Jongdae hyung! I’ll be looking forward to it!”

“Then, since Jongdae can’t come with you, would you let me come you?” Baekhyun hyung asked, leaning towards him with a smirk that makes him want to laugh, but disgusts him all at the same time.

“Why would hyung want to come?”

“Just because”, his hyung answered him nonchalantly as he continued staring at him.

“Hyung should tell me first”, he insisted.

“Well I heard you will have Park Minyoung as your guest”, he answered.

He just laughed, as he knew his hyung was kidding and didn’t mean what he said.

“So? What do you say? Do you want hyung to come with you?”

“Okay, then”, he agreed.

“Any plans?” Jongdae hyung asked Baekhyun hyung.

“Well, we should go eat black pork, obviously,” Baekhyun hyung seemed like he was having a hard time not to roll his eyes on Jongdae hyung.

“Yeah, well”, Jongdae hyung continued eating ice cream and watching the television.

At that time, the door burst open but this time, it wasn’t Chanyeol hyung.

“Hey! Byun Baekhyun! Are you wearing one of my trousers again?” Minseok hyung asked [shouted on] Baekhyun hyung.

He scanned the room for Baekhyun hyung, which smiled brightly and jutted out his chest as if he was proud he’d been caught on his crimes.

“Yes, thank you very much”, he just answered, but Minseok hyung was already staring at him.

“Hey, Sehun, you’re doing a very messy job over there”, he remarked as he sat down beside Sehun.

“I think he’s doing an amazing job, though”, Baekhyun hyung said.

“Well, this is an amazing job compared to what you’re doing, Baek”, Minseok hyung snapped at him, which made Baekhyun hyung pout.

“Meannie”, he just retorted, which gained a huge guffaw and a pat on the head from Jongdae hyung.

“Want hyung to help you out?” Minseok hyung turned to him with a smile.


	7. When He Needs to Keep His Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Sehun will be torn between his two hyungs, Chanyeol and Yixing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late updates, but here is one! I hope you enjoy :)

“Jongin hyung,” he called his friend.

No response.

“Hyung!”

Again, no response.

This makes his brows furrow just a fraction.

They were resting at their common room, watching a drama they never really understood because they’re not watching it regularly. He’s resting on the couch while his hyung is on the carpeted floor.

“Hyung!” he called, his voice, for him is, loud enough to startle his hyung.

When he got no response, he propped his head with his elbow to get a good glance at his hyung, only to find him sleeping.

Sigh.

They were just talking five minutes before they remained silent. How can this hyung sleep just like that?

He was still full of disbelief when he heard the front door slam, and he knew all at once that Chanyeol hyung arrived.

“Yah! Sehunnie, get up!” Chanyeol hyung started.

“Why?”  - “Hyung!”

Jongin hyung gasped as he was startled by the sudden interruption in his sleep.

“Oh? Jongin-ah you’re awake? Go back to sleep,” Chanyeol said as he patted Jongin’s head. He pushed him a little towards the couch where Sehun was situated, forcing the younger to sit down and stand up.

“Sehun, we’re going out,” Chanyeol declared.

“Why? Where are we going? I haven’t even agreed to it yet,” he reasoned.

“Hey, don’t pout,” Chanyeol said. “We’re going to an ‘Escape the Room’ arcade”

“Where?”

“I know a good place for an Escape the Room game,” his hyung insisted.

“Why are you going with me?”

“Hey! Have you forgotten your promise to me?”

“What promise are you talking about, hyung?”

“You promised to be accompany me wherever I want! You said so last night!”

“I don’t recall telling you that!”

“Hey! It’s my birthday next week!”

They’re glaring at each other for a while, before,

“I’ll go with you, Chanyeol hyung,” Jongin muttered before standing up.

“No, it’s okay, Jongin-ah. Sehun will come with me,” he insisted.

“What?” a voice asked from the front door they haven’t heard open at all from the tension.

“I thought we’re having beef today, Sehun?” Yixing hyung asked him, looking more and more like a crying sheep.

“What?!” Chanyeol hyung asked, looking between the two of them.

Sehun was confused. He doesn’t seem to remember making a promise with Yixing hyung either.

“Oh? Yixing hyung, when did you arrive? Who’s come picked you up? You should’ve told us, that way we could’ve prepared food for you,” Jongin piped up again, trying to lessen the tension of betrayal palpable in the air. He got up from the couch and slinked out of the room; this could be a nasty fight.

“Hello, Yixing hyung,” Chanyeol hyung greeted rather coldly.

Yixing hyung just nodded.

Oh boy, Sehun’s in trouble…


	8. When He’ll be Out and About pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he'll be out and about and doing what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, and just, I dunno (again)

“Hey, Oh Sehun”, Chanyeol hyung called at him, who was sitting beside him on the couch.

“What?” he asked, not looking up from his handphone, afraid of losing in the game he’s playing at the moment.

“Oh? Are you going to be like that?” Chanyeol hyung asked, his foot tapping Sehun’s leg.

“What is it, hyung?” he asked, laughing, finally looking up to his hyung.

“You’re attending Valentino event?” his hyung asked.

He nodded.

“Then you won’t be able to attend the annual Halloween party?”

“Yes, I won’t be able to attend, this year”

“Then you won’t be able to see my costume”, he declared, on his knees now leaning over Sehun.

“Well, I’ve already seen you in it. I am the one with you while they get your measurements”

“But then~”, his hyung whined unconsciously, looking crestfallen. “You won’t be with us that time! Don’t you want to spend time with us, hyungs?”

“I’ll be out just for almost two days! Not much of a difference!”

“Did Yixing hyung asked you to visit him?”

“Well, he did say we’ll see each other soon”

“Then, eat a lot for me”, his hyung sulked back to his original place.

“Do you want to come with me, hyung?”

“Don’t want to” *pouts*

“Are you really going to be like that?” he asked, laughing, yet annoyed a little.

“Yes. You enjoy the event,” he smiled this time. 

“Really, I’m only joking. I won’t hold Sehunnie back. Just send me lots of pictures,” his hyung added

He doesn’t know if he’ll be relieved or be worried but seeing the smile and sincerity on his hyung’s eyes is enough for him to be reassured that he would be alright.

“Have you fixed your luggage? Do you want me to help you? You have to remember that you have to buy me something before you go home”, his hyung pestered him.

“Oh, and Yixing hyung said he’ll arrive later. Guess you guys won’t be able to eat out,” Chanyeol hyung added while laughing, making him sigh in disbelief.

He would have to talk to Yixing hyung later when he arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I won't be able to post much later this month, because I'll be working on another work. I just finished reading Howl's, and got some inspiration. I hope you enjoy and please leave a comment, and kudos. I'm desperate.


End file.
